Ódio e desejo
by Lady Dyz
Summary: A sutil semelhança entre sentimentos tão opostos.


Eu o odeio, e ele sabe muito bem disso.

Sei também que ele me odeia, ou talvez só me despreze, mas o fato é que nós não nascemos para ficar juntos.

O ódio é um sentimento que me lembra o fogo, me queima por dentro. O desejo também.

Eu o desejo, e ele também sabe disso. Ele sabe. E eu também sei que ele me deseja, mas não quer dizer que combinemos. Até porque esse desejo que me consome a cada vez que olho para seus olhos cinzas, quase transparentes, vai contra tudo que eu prezo. Ele é um maldito Sonserino. Não que isso signifique algo, mas ele é um ex-comensal da morte! Como eu posso sentir um desejo que me queima por dentro quando olho para uma pessoa que já esteve lado a lado com Voldemort?

O fato é que nós nos esbarramos um dia, num dia de chuva. O céu tinha exatamente a cor de seus olhos, e enquanto nos abrigávamos da chuva numa marquise extremamente pequena, ele pronunciou uma palavra, somente uma, e foi suficiente para me deixar arrepiada.

- Granger – só isso, foi a palavra mais tentadora que alguém possa ter dito para mim, ou a voz mais tentadora. O fato é que eu estou aterrorizadamente desejando o homem que neste momento está sentado na mesma mesa que eu, num pequeno bar de uma viela de Londres.

Fico pensando o que Harry e Ron achariam disso, afinal, supostamente eu sai para experimentar vestidos de noiva. Meu casamento com Ron está cada dia mais perto, e dou graças a Deus por Gina não estar comigo nesse momento embaraçante.

- Malfoy, o que quer que voce esteja planejando, não vai funcionar ok? – falei baixinho – Nem sei porque eu estou aqui ainda, eu supostamente deveria estar provando meu vestido de noiva.

- Eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer neste momento Granger, e por mais que me cause náuseas dizer isso.. eu poderia te acompanhar na loja, o que acha?

- Você esta falando sério? – perguntei ceticamente

- Eu não sei o que me deu, mas vamos logo vai, eu gosto de ver mulheres vestidas pra casar.

- Eu vou numa loja trouxa, você não vai querer estar lá comigo. Não numa loja trouxa acompanhada por uma trouxa, sendo atendido por atendentes trouxas e tudo mais

- Cala a boca, vamos logo.

A loucura deveria estar me pegando, me pegando de jeito. A única coisa que eu sei é que eu estou agora numa cabine de provas extremamente grande escutando a conversa de Draco Malfoy com a vendedora.

- Não, este não – disse – muito bordado...

- Não, este não, muito simples

- Não, este não, mais parece vestido de funeral

- Dá pra parar de reclamar? – falei colocando somente a cabeça pra fora da cabine de provas

- Seu marido é realmente muito exigente – a vendedora falou, e eu fiquei sem palavras para contestar a palavra 'marido'.

Cansei de esperar que ela viesse trazer o vestido para mim. Acabei me sentando numa poltrona que havia na cabine e fechei os olhos tentando bloquear aquela voz que só dizia 'Não, este não'.

Depois de longos 40 minutos escolhendo a mesma ladainha, ouvi meu 'marido' dizer

- Perfeito!

- Vou levar para ela – a vendedora disse – Dá azar o noivo ver a noiva com o vestido

- Não será necessário – ele falou grosseiramente.

Pude até imaginar Draco Malfoy puxando o vestido das mãos da inocente vendedora e caminhando até o provador. Só não imaginava que ele entraria de supetão. Eu estava somente de calcinha e sutiã.

- Hm, sexy Granger, muito sexy!

- Sai daqui! – falei baixinho. Não queria causar um escândalo no meio da loja. Peguei a blusa que eu tinha tirado e coloquei em frente ao meu corpo

- Bela tentativa, Hermione, mas você esqueceu que está de costas para o espelho.

O danado via minha retaguarda descaradamente. Ele realmente era um Filho da Mãe. Ele pendurou o vestido que segurava num dos suportes do provador, arrancou a camiseta de minhas mãos e me puxou rapidamente para ele. A próxima coisa que senti foram suas mãos acariciando minhas costas enquanto me beijava ardentemente.

Os acontecimentos seguintes foram muito rápidos para minha compreensão. Com uma das mãos ele desenganchou meu sutiã, enquanto a outra acariciava meu cabelo. Não sei o que me deu, mas rapidamente eu desabotoei sua camisa e ele terminou de se despir. A coisa naquele provador foi muito rápida, mas suficiente para me deixar ofegante e suada. Olhei para nossas roupas que jaziam no chão e depois olhei para ele. Draco Malfoy me fitava insistentemente, e passou a mão delicadamente pela ponte de meu nariz. Foi o momento em que descobri as coisas mais apavorante de minha vida.

Draco Malfoy era carinhoso. E também era bonito. Draco Malfoy era bom de cama, ou então, podemos dizer que era bom de provador. Draco Malfoy tinha um corpo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer mulher, e eu estava tentada por ele. Aquilo era um pecado mortal. Eu estava prestes a me casar com um homem que eu supostamente amo, mas estou transando como macaca num provador de uma loja de vestidos de noiva. As vendedoras provavelmente já sabem o que ocorreu por aqui. Esse cara não consegue conter seus gemidos! Graças a Deus que Gina não está aqui.

Coloquei minha calcinha e meu sutiã rapidamente e sentia seu olhar em mim pelo espelho. Ele levantou da poltrona em que eu estava sentada anteriormente, colocou sua roupa muito rapidamente e pegou o vestido de noiva. Sem falar nada eu o vesti e ele me ajudou a fechar todos os milhares de botões que haviam no corpete, de uma maneira muito ágil. Olhei para mim mesma no espelho. O vestido era lindo sem bordado nenhum. Apenas um tecido liso com rendado por cima. Era tomara-que-caia e tinha uma pequena cauda. Só isso. Mas era o vestido mais lindo que eu vi na vida. E atrás de mim ainda havia um adereço. Um homem alto, loiro de olhos da cor do céu nublado, com mãos fortes me segurando pela cintura e me olhando pelo espelho

- Você ficou linda. Weasley é um pobretão de sorte.

Tirei o vestido, coloquei minha roupa e saímos do provador. As funcionárias da loja nos olhavam com um sorriso de quem estava nos incriminando, mas eu nem liguei.

- O vestido precisará de algum ajuste? – perguntou a vendedora

- Não, está perfeito – Malfoy respondeu por mim – vamos levar.

Eu já estava abrindo minha bolsa para pegar o cartão mas ele me impediu. Puxou de seu próprio bolso dinheiro trouxa. E diga-se de passagem, muito dinheiro! Ele atirou uma grande quantidade no caixa e nem se preocupou se haveria troco ou não. Pegou a sacola com a caixa do vestido com uma mão e com a outra me guiou pela cintura.

- Este é seu presente de casamento – ele disse me passando a sacola – te vejo no altar.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, ele me deu um beijo nos lábios e desapareceu com um 'pop'. Confesso que aquilo acendeu uma chama dentro de mim.

O proibido é mais gostoso, e escondido é melhor ainda.

No dia do casamento, lá do altar, atrás do juiz de paz, percebi um movimento estranho no jardim em que eu e Ron estávamos casando. Vi de longe um homem alto, loiro e muito bem vestido acenar para mim e novamente sumir no ar.

Percebi que a única coisa que queimava por dentro de mim nesse momento era o desejo, e não mais o ódio que sentia pelo ex-comensal da morte. Era um desejo tão grande, que embora eu saiba que Ron será um ótimo marido, sei que ele não me satisfará da mesma forma que aquele loiro fez numa cabine de provas.


End file.
